


The Wren-Bridgers

by KyoshiWarrior1997



Series: Runnin' Home to You [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Sabine loves him, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Ezra's a dork, F/M, Family Fluff, First Time Parents, Fluff, Hormonal Mandalorian, I don't know, Mando-Jedi babies, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Sex, Morning Sickness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sequel of Runnin' Home to You, Soon-to-be parents, a new home, we'll see, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoshiWarrior1997/pseuds/KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Ezra and Sabine fought in the first years of the Rebellion and faced many challenges but now the war is over and Ezra is back home, they'll face the greatest challenge in their lives: parenthood.
Relationships: Alrich Wren/Ursa Wren, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Jacen Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Original Character(s), Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Jacen Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Sabine Wren & Original Character(s), Tristan Wren/Original Character(s)
Series: Runnin' Home to You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932583
Comments: 33
Kudos: 59





	1. Discoveries

**The Wren-Bridgers**

**Discoveries**

Ezra woke up in the middle of the night when the mattress jerked as Sabine jumped out of bed.

“S’bine?” He asked, voice heavy with sleep.

However, she didn’t answer as she ran to the ‘fresher. Ezra sat up and rubbed his eyes, then, he looked at the chrono: _2:45 a.m._ It said. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep until he was sure his wife was fine so he got up, put on his t-shirt and walked to the ‘fresher.

He stood outside the ‘refresher and winced as he heard Sabine emptying her stomach. “Sabine?” He called her softly. “Babe, are you okay?” He asked but didn’t receive an answer.

The young man sighed and went to sit on the bed.

Sabine came out from the ‘fresher a couple of minutes later and was surprised to see Ezra awake and sitting on their bed.

“Hey.” She said softly.

“Hey.” He said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She answered. “I think I ate something bad.”

“Are you sure?” He asked worried.

“Yeah.” She said. “It’s just a stomach bug, it will pass in a few days. Don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay.”

She smiled softly but Ezra could feel it was a forced smile. The Mandalorian walked to the bed and laid down; Ezra sighed softly and laid down next to his wife.

“I’m sorry I wake you up.” She said.

“It’s okay, you know I’m not mad.” He said as he traced her cheekbone.

“I love you, Ez.” She said.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too, my beautiful artist.” He whispered against her skin.

She smiled and buried her face into his chest and soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

Sabine woke up when she felt the sun coming through the window. She rolled on her back and patted the space beside her; she opened her eyes only to confirm that Ezra was no longer in bed, however, when she sat up, a small wave of nausea hit her; she jumped out from bed and rushed to the ‘fresher.

She didn’t hear Ezra walking into the ‘fresher and kneeling beside her while she was bent over the toilet throwing up what was left in her stomach.

“It’s okay, babe.” Ezra’s voice said as he ran a soothing hand up and down her back. “Just let it out.” He said and sent calming waves through the Force.

Once she was finished, the Mandalorian slumped against Ezra and the young man wrapped his arms around her. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes, I think I am.” She said as Ezra helped her on her feet.

“’Bine, I think you should go to the doctor.” The young man said.

“I’m fine, Ezra.” She answered rather annoyed and leaned against the sink. “It’s just a stomach bug; it will be gone in a few days.”

“I’m sorry, Sabine.” The Jedi said. “It’s just…you have been pretty tired these past few weeks and now…this. I’m starting to get worried.” He said. “Just promise me you’ll go to the doctor if you don’t get better by the end of the week.”

Sabine took a deep breath. “I promise, Ez.” She said.

Ezra nodded. “I was going to make breakfast. Think you can keep anything down?” He said.

The Mandalorian shook her head. “Something light. I don’t think I can handle space-waffles or eggs right now.” She said.

“Okay.” The Jedi said and went to the kitchen.

Sabine sighed and flushed the toilet, then, she brushed her teeth. Once she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and groaned when she saw her reflection; her hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes and she looked a little bit pale. Maybe Ezra was right, maybe she should go to the doctor. She shook her head. _It’s just a stomach bug, it will be gone in a few days._ She thought and washed her face.

* * *

Sabine’s condition didn’t improve much at all over the next few days but didn’t worsen either, so Ezra didn’t pressure her again to go to the doctor. She also decided to reduce the days she thought art at Lothal’s school and change the days she worked as a curator at Lothal’s Art Museum; Ezra had also convinced her to stay back at the tower and take a few days so she could get better but it was until the end of the week that she discovered what was happening to her.

Sabine paced around the bedroom as she waited for the alarm in her datapad to go off. After emptying her stomach that morning and assuring her husband that she would be fine while he went to work, she took a pregnancy test. She didn’t know what she was going to do if the test was positive, she and Ezra had talked about having kids and they had both agreed that they would have them when they felt ready to be parents but she never thought that they would have kids so soon.

Her thoughts were broken when the alarm oh her datapad went off, she turned it off and took a deep breath before taking the pregnancy test with shaky hands. She froze when she saw the result: _positive_. She was pregnant and she and Ezra would be parents, however, she didn’t know how to feel.

She knew Ezra would be ecstatic by the news but she wasn’t very happy, it’s not she didn’t want kids, she did want them but she was afraid of not being a good mother, she was afraid to be like her mother.

Ever since she could remember, her mother was never very affectionate with her but she couldn’t blame her, though. Ursa had been raised in the traditional Mandalorian way, where from an early age, they were taught not to show weakness and that implied not showing affection so openly. Sabine frowned and instinctively, she placed a hand on her still-flat abdomen and she promised herself that she would never make the same mistakes her mother made and she would always tell her kids that she loved them very much.

She also knew Ezra would be an amazing father since he was good with kids. A wide smile appeared on her face when she remembered the last time Jacen had stayed with them; she had gone to Capitol City for some supplies and when she returned to the tower, she found them napping on the couch.

She smiled at the sight in front of her, Ezra was lying on the couch while Jacen was cuddled into his side and Cuyan was sleeping on the floor as the holomovie was still playing. She turned off the holoscreen, took a spare blanket and draped it over them, then, she took a holopicture and went to her studio to immortalize the cute moment.

The sound of the elevator going up broke her thoughts, she looked at the chrono and realized Ezra was back home. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and went to the living room; she smiled softly when she saw Ezra petting Cuyan.

The young man looked up and smiled when he saw her.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” She said smiling.

She pushed herself from the doorway and walked up to him, then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “I missed you.” She said when they broke apart.

“I missed you too.” He said and pecked their lips.

“How was your day?” She asked as Ezra moved to the kitchen and took out the things from the bag.

“It was good.” He said. “The kids asked me when you were going to return. They really miss you.” He said with a soft smile on the face.

“That’s very sweet of them.” The Mandalorian answered.

“Yeah, so…how have you been feeling?” The Jedi asked.

“Better.” She answered. “I know what’s wrong with me; I just needed a couple of days to be sure.” She said.

Ezra frowned and walked up to her. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” Sabine answered. “At least I hope it’s not bad.” She said, suddenly feeling very nervous about her husband’s reaction.

“‘Bine, please tell me what’s wrong.” He said and sat down next to her. “Whatever it is, we will face it together.”

The Mandalorian smiled softly at his concern and took a deep breath. _It’s now or never._ “How do you think Hera is going to like being called ‘Nana’?” She asked.

Ezra stared at her in confusion as the words sank in. “Wait...Are you… are you saying you’re…?” He stammered.

Sabine nodded, then, she took his hand and rested it over her stomach. “I found out this morning.” She said softly.

Sabine started to get worried when he didn’t react; maybe it was a bad idea to tell Ezra that he was going to be a father but she knew that if she didn’t tell him, sooner or later, he would find out she was pregnant and maybe he could be hurt that she didn’t have the confidence to tell him.

However, before she could say something else, he seized her by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep embrace, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around. He set her down and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

“I’m going to be a dad!” Ezra said excitedly.

“Are…are you happy?” The Mandalorian asked.

“Sabine, I’m…I’m thrilled!” He said with a big and dorky smile on his face, however, he frowned when she looked away. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” The Mandalorian sighed. “We already agreed on having kids when we were both ready.” She said.

“Are you not ready?” He asked confused.

“No, it’s not that.” She said. “It’s just…I don’t think I’m going to be a good mother.” She murmured.

“My mom wasn’t a great model and…I don’t know…I guess I’m scared to be like her.” She said and hanged her head.

“ _Cyar’ika_ …I’ve seen you with Jacen and I have seen how much you love him.” The Jedi said and lifted her chin. “That’s why I know you’re going to be an amazing mother.” He said with a soft smile on his face.

“You really think that?” She asked.

He nodded. “I do; besides, we had the best model in the galaxy.” He said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She said, then, she placed a hand on the back of Ezra’s head and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely on the lips.

“I love you so much, Ez.” She said when they broke apart.

“I love you too, babe.” He said and kissed her again.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine move to their new house and discover something incredible during the first ultrasound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks:)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

**A New Home**

“Okay, that’s the last one.” Ezra said as he set the last heavy box on the floor of their new house.

The house was huge. It had two stories that were made of a combination of stone and duracrete and lots of glass windows, it had a big landscaped front courtyard through which you had to cross to get to the entrance of the house and to get to the front door, you had to walk steps across the reflecting pond. The house had a huge dining hall, kitchen and living room; on the far left side of the house, were the gym, Sabine’s art studio, Ezra’s meditation room and the door that led to the attached garage with its own workbench where it could fit up to three speeders and at least four speeder bikes and on the far right side of the house, it was located the guest wing that had two guest rooms, each one of them with its own private refresher and closet.

Upstairs there were five bedrooms, each one with its own private refresher and the master bedroom had a private terrace that had an amazing view of the Lothal plains and a game room that Ezra knew their kids would love.

The young man looked over at the front door, he saw Sabine walking into the house carrying a small box that had some of her art supplies and rushed to her. “Sabine! You shouldn’t be carrying that!” He said and took the box from her.

The Mandalorian rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I’m pregnant, Ezra. Not disabled.” She said frustrated.

Ever since she had told him about the pregnancy, Ezra had become a little overprotective with her, which meant that he had been moving all the heavy boxes during the move all by himself, not that he cared since he had the Force to help him but he hadn’t let her do anything the past few days and it was getting annoying.

“I know, I know.” The Jedi said and ran his hand through his hair. “It’s just…this is our first child and I’m kind of nervous.” He said as he hanged his head.

Sabine’s glare softened and walked up to him. “Hey, it’s okay.” She said as she placed her fingers under his chin and lifted it up to stare into his stunning blue eyes, a color that she expected their child to inherit.

“I’m nervous too but I don’t want to be treated like I’m weak.” She said and Ezra nodded knowing she was right.

“I know and I’m sorry, Sabine.” He said. “The last thing I want is to make you feel bad about it.”

She caressed his cheek. “It’s okay, Ez. I know you just want me to feel comfortable during pregnancy but I also need to do things on my own, okay?” She said.

“Okay.” He said softly.

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then, she turned around and looked around the house. “So…what do you think?” She asked.

“It’s…it’s amazing, babe.” Ezra answered as he looked around the huge living room. “You really outdid yourself.” He said.

The Mandalorian laughed. “Not all the credit is mine, Ez.” She said. “Father helped me with the floor plans.”

“Well, you two did an amazing job.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Thank you, Ez.” She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ezra smiled and kissed her on top of his head.

Later, that night, Ezra was lying on the bed while Sabine was finishing getting ready for bed.

“Who do you think will be more excited about the news?” Ezra asked suddenly.

“Oh, Hera. Definitely.” She answered from the bathroom. “She has been waiting to hear those news since we told her we were together.” She said as she stepped out from the bathroom.

Ezra chuckled. “Yeah, she’ll be ecstatic with the news.”

She chuckled and climbed on the bed. “Yeah, she will.”

“And what about your family?” He asked. “Who do you think will be more excited about the news?”

Sabine smiled. “My dad and Tristan will definitely be excited by the news.” She answered.

“What about your mother?” He asked a little worried.

The Mandalorian took a deep breath. “I don’t know.” She said. “She’s still getting used to the idea of having a Jedi as her son-in-law, Ez so I can’t tell you how she’s going to react.”

“I hope she doesn’t react negatively.” Ezra said under his breath.

“I will not let her, Ezra.” She answered with fierce determination in her eyes. “Besides, I know she really wants to be part of her future grandchildren so I know she won’t do or say something that can take away that privilege.”

“So, who do you think we should tell first?” The young man asked.

“Hera.” Sabine answered. “I think she should have the honor to be the first to know she’s going to be a grandma.”

“Yeah, after everything she has done for us, I also think she deserves to be the first to know.” The Jedi answered with a soft smile on his face.

“And I think Jacen will be excited to have someone to play with.” He said with a big smile on his face.

Sabine also smiled. “Yeah, he will.” She said, then, she straddled his waist.

“You okay?” He asked and placed his hands on her thighs.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She answered and cupped his face between her hands. “I love you so much, Ez.”

“I love you too, babe.” He said smiling softly.

* * *

**_A few days later…_ **

Ezra and Sabine were on their way to Lothal’s Medical Center, today they were finally going to meet their baby for the first time and they were pretty excited for it.

They arrived at the clinic and sat in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to call them; while they waited for their appointment, Sabine was reading some articles in her datapad while Ezra was entertaining some kids with his Force powers. She often glanced at him and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Ezra interacting with kids and she knew he would be an amazing father.

“Sabine Wren-Bridger?” The nurse called and she got up.

“It’s me.” She answered.

“The doctor is ready to see you.” The nurse said.

“Thanks.” She said and put away her datapad. “Ez, c’mon.”

Ezra got up and apologized to the kids for leaving, then, he followed Sabine to the examination room.

Sabine sat on the examination table while Ezra sat next to her in a chair and waited for the doctor to arrive.

“Sabine Wren-Bridger?” A woman in her mid-fifties with dark hair, brown eyes and tan skin asked as she entered into the examination room.

“Yes.” Sabine answered.

“Good afternoon, my name is Aiden Puri.” The doctor said as she extended her hand.

“Nice to meet you too, doctor.” Sabine answered as she shook hands with the doctor. “This is my husband, Ezra.” She said and pointed at the black-haired man beside her.

“There’s no need for formal introductions, everyone on this planet knows who you two are.” The doctor answered with a smile on her face, then, she pulled out her stethoscope.

“Now, let’s start with the examination.” She said. “When did you find out about the pregnancy?” The doctor asked.

“About three weeks ago.” Sabine answered.

“Anything out from the ordinary?” The doctor asked.

“No, nothing.” The Mandalorian answered.

“That’s good.” The doctor said and put away her stethoscope. “You’re coming along well, about eight to ten weeks.” She said. “Are you ready to meet your baby for the first time?”

The young couple nodded enthusiastically and the doctor prepared the ultrasound machine while Sabine lay down on the examination table. Everyone hold their breath as the doctor looked for the baby; she smiled softly when she spotted it.

“Here is it.” She said with a smile on her face.

“Wow.” Sabine gasped as she and Ezra looked in trance at the small blur that was their baby.

“Amazing.” Ezra mumbled, then, he looked at Sabine with tears in his eyes. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too.”

He was about to kiss her when the doctor spoke.

“Well, look at that.” She said.

“Is something wrong?” Sabine asked a little worried and Ezra gave her hand a light squeeze.

“No, everything is fine. The babies are in perfect health.” The doctor answered.

The young couple sighed in relief but Ezra frowned at the mention of babies. “Wait, you said ‘babies’?” He asked and Sabine looked at the doctor in confusion.

“Yes, I did.” The doctor said.

“What does that means?” The young man asked confused.

“It means, Mr. Bridger that you and your wife are going to have twins.” The doctor said.

“Really?” Sabine asked, a small smile forming on her face.

“Yes. Congratulations.”

“Wow.” Ezra whispered, he felt a tug on his hand and looked down at his wife. He could see the tears of joy in the corner of her eyes and gave her a big dorky smile, then, he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

They returned to the house and spent the next few hours talking about the next steps.

Ezra still couldn’t believe they were going to have a family of their own, it’s true that both of them had their _Ghost_ family and Sabine had her biological family back on Krownest but there was something about having their own family that made him feel like had won the biggest prize in the galaxy and he knew that no matter what challenges he and his family could encounter along the way, they will always have each other’s back.


	3. ...And the Family Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine share the news with their Ghost family and think about Kanan.

**…And the Family Grows**

Sabine woke up feeling warm and secure all wrapped in Ezra’s arms and could feel the slight rise and fall of his chest against her back. She hummed happily and snuggled further into his embrace while she laced her fingers with the ones that were resting protectively over her stomach.

The young man stirred softly and tightened his hold on her, then, he kissed the back of her shoulder. “Good morning.” He whispered against her skin.

The Mandalorian rolled over and captured his lips in a long and passionate kiss. “Morning to you too.” She said with a smile as she opened her eyes.

Ezra smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again, the kiss got hot and passionate in a matter of seconds and without warning, Ezra rolled them over so he was now on top and trailed his kisses down to her neck, earning soft moans from her.

“Ez…” She gasped when he sucked one of her “sweet spots.”

The young man continued worshiping her neck with little kisses and nips while one of his hands ran up her thigh and slipped it under her nightshirt. She gasped against his mouth when his thumb brushed her nipple and arched against him.

“Kriff!” She gasped when she felt her husband grinding his hips slowly and teasingly against hers.

Ezra chuckled darkly against her neck and in one swift move; he took off her nightshirt and her shorts, leaving her only in her black panties, then, he moved his mouth down to her breasts leaving a trail of kisses behind. He started to kiss her right breast from top to bottom and she left out some moans when she felt his lips brushing her nipple. When he reached the bottom, he ran his tongue up her breast until he reached her nipple and wrapped his lips around it and started to suck it gently.

“Ezra...” Sabine moaned and dug her nails on his back.

The young man continued sucking gently her breast and he occasionally gave her small nips to her breast, he released her right breast and moved to her left and repeated his actions. He left her breasts and moved his lips down, kissing the skin of her stomach and whispered “I love you” against her skin to their babies that were humming in the Force and in one swift move; he took off her panties and tossed them aside, then, he took off his pants and underwear and tossed them aside.

He spread her legs open and settled into the space between them.

Sabine moaned when she felt his manhood brushing softly against her lips. “Ez, I need you.” She gasped.

His smile widened and leaned down to kiss her. “As you wish, my lady.” He said and with one smooth motion, they were joined again.

Both groaned at their intimate connection and Ezra started to thrust slowly in and out of her, the Mandalorian wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper into her. The Jedi started to thrust faster and harder into her, he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, he nibbled her bottom lip and she granted him access; he introduced his tongue in her mouth and they started to fight for dominance.

The Mandalorian felt she was reaching her peak as she felt her walls tightening around Ezra’s member.

After a minute or so of him pounding into her wife, he groaned deep into his chest and started to empty himself into her, Sabine left out a cry of pleasure and came a few seconds later. Both of them lay on bed wrapped in each other’s arms and panting heavily; this was Sabine’s favorite moment after making love, both of them lying down and recovering their breath as their hearts beat in sync.

He placed a kiss on top of her head and she looked up.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” She said and kissed him.

They broke apart and decided to stay in bed for a little while longer.

* * *

**_Two days later…_ **

“Did you talk with Hera?” Ezra asked from the kitchen.

“Yes, she told me she’ll be here in two hours.” Sabine answered.

“Is Zeb coming as well?” The young man asked.

“Yes, he is.” The Mandalorian answered. “As far as I know, Zeb is the only one who’s coming; Kallus is busy with some things in Lira San.” She said, then, she walked closer to Ezra and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey.” He said. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I am.” She said. “Do we have more jogans?” She asked.

“Um…yes. There are some in that bowl over there.” The young man said.

“Nice, thanks.” She said and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

* * *

The _Ghost_ came out from hyperspace and Hera guided the ship towards Phoenix state. She gasped in awe when Ezra and Sabine’s new house came into view.

“ _Woop, woop, wop._ ” Chopper beeped.

“Yes. It is, Chop.” Hera answered. “And I’m sure Sabine is the one behind its design.” She said.

“ _Wop. Wop, wop_.” Chopper beeped.

The Twi’lek chuckled. “I guess you’re right, Chop.” She said.

She landed the ship and was happy to see Ezra, Sabine and Cuyan waiting for them in the landing pad.

As soon as the ramp lowered, Jacen ran down the ramp with Spot trailing behind him.

“Ezra! Sabine!” The boy said happily.

“Hey, pup!” Ezra said and lifted the seven-year-old boy into his arms. “How are you?”

“I’m good!” Jacen answered. “Papa Cham said I am as told as he was when he was my age.” He said.

“Oh, wow! That’s amazing, pup.” The young man said and set him down, then, the green-haired boy went to hug Sabine while Hera came forward to hug Ezra.

“Hi, sweetie.” The Twi’lek said and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hey, mom.” He said.

“How are you?” She asked.

“I’m fine, thanks.” He answered.

“I’m glad and I saw the house on my way here; I’ve to say that it’s pretty impressive.” Hera said.

“Sabine and her father were the ones who designed the house.” Ezra answered.

“Well, they did an amazing, job.” She said.

Ezra chuckled. “C’mon, we’ll give you a tour around the house.” He said and Hera, Jacen and Zeb followed them inside.

* * *

After having lunch, the grown-ups were in the terrace while Jacen was playing with Cuyan and Spot in the big backyard.

“I’m surprised that after spending five years in the Unknown Regions, you still haven’t lost your touch to cook.” The Lasat said as he came out from the house with his fourth bowl of Lothalian broth.

“Thanks, Zeb.” The young man said.

Hera stood up and started to pick up the dishes and took them inside.

Sabine looked at Ezra. _‘Should we tell them now?’_ She asked with her eyes as she placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

Ezra followed her hand and nodded enthusiastically when he understood what she wanted to do; Sabine smiled at him and took a deep breath. _Here we go._

“Hera, Zeb.” The Mandalorian said, catching the attention of the Twi’lek and the Lasat. “There’s something we want to tell you.” She said.

“Is something wrong?” Zeb asked.

“No, it’s nothing bad.” The young man answered.

“Should I bring Jacen for this?” Hera asked.

“Um…yes. This is important.” Ezra said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Okay.” Hera said and went for her son; a small smile appeared on her face knowing what was going on.

“Okay, so what do you want to tell us?” Zeb asked once Hera had returned with Jacen.

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other and stood up, then, they looked at their family with small smiles on their faces and laced their fingers together.

With a deep breath, Sabine blurted out. “I’m pregnant.”

Zeb’s eyes widen in surprise while a big smile appeared on Hera’s face and Jacen looked confused.

“Congratulations.” Hera said and walked to where Ezra and Sabine were standing, then, she wrapped her arms around them.

“Thank you, mom.” Ezra said.

“Thank you, Hera.” Sabine said.

Zeb came to hug them as well once the initial shock passed. “Congratulations.” He said as he hugged them.

“Thank you, Zeb.” Sabine said as she hugged him back.

“I hope this means you’ll stop calling me ‘kid’.” Ezra said.

The Lasat chuckled. “Not a chance.” He said. “No matter how many kids you and Sabine have, you’ll always be the kid of the crew.”

The Jedi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“C’mon, Zeb. Give him a break.” Sabine said and the Lasat just laughed.

“What’s going on, mommy?” Jacen asked confused. He didn’t know why his mother and his uncle Zeb were hugging his older brother and Sabine.

“Well, love. We are very happy because your brother and Sabine are going to have a baby.” The Twi’lek answered.

“Really?!” Jacen asked excitedly.

“Yes.” Hera said with a smile on his face.

“Actually…” Ezra said. “It’s going to be ‘babies’” He said.

“What do you mean?” Zeb asked confused.

“It means that we are going to have twins.” Sabine said with a shy smile on her face.

Hera’s smile grew and hugged them again.

“So, when do we expect these little Mando-Jedi babies to arrive?” Zeb asked with a smile on his face.

“In seven months.” The Mandalorian answered.

“Do you already know what are you going to have?” The Lasat asked.

“Um…no. We want it to be a surprise.” Ezra answered.

“I’m very happy for you and I know Kanan is too.” Hera said. “And I know you’ll be amazing parents.”

“Well, we learned from the best.” Ezra said smiling.

* * *

Later, that night, Ezra was on the terrace of their master bedroom watching the plains and thinking about Kanan.

“Ez?” Sabine asked as she came out of their bedroom.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Are you okay? You have been pretty quiet since the evening.” She said and stood next to him.

“Sorry, it’s just…I’ve been thinking about Kanan.” He said. “I wish he was here to share these moments with us and to be part of Jacen’s life.”

“I wish things had been different that day at the fuel depot, maybe I could have warned him or saved him or…” He said but Sabine interrupted him.

“Died with him?” Sabine asked and the young man sighed.

“There was a time I also used to wish that things could have been different that day but after Jacen was born, I realized it was better to accept what had happened than to think in ‘what if’s..?” She said.

“I know it’s hard not to think about him when moments like these happen but I know he would want us to be happy and I think he would be happy that, after losing so much, we are going to have our own family.” The Mandalorian said.

“Yeah, I think…I think you're right.” Ezra said. “It’s just…some days…are difficult.” He said.

Sabine wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. “I know, Ez.” She mumbled into his chest.

The young man leaned down and kissed her on top of the head. He knew Sabine was right; if things had been different that night, he probably wouldn’t have met Jacen; see Lothal free from the imperial control or being with Sabine and getting ready to be parents. He knew he was lucky to have a chance his Master didn’t have: to be a father and to see his children grow up and he wasn’t going to forget that.

“C’mon. Let’s go to bed.” He said after a while and the young couple walked into their bedroom.

A few miles away, the big white Loth-wolf watched the scene from the top of a hill, he smiled and turned around, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ezra and Sabine share the news with Sabine's family.
> 
> I'm going to change the day I update this story from Wednesdays to weekends, so the next chapter should be around October 17th.


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine go to Krownest to share the news with Sabine's family, however, they fear the Countess' reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I had writer's block while writing this chapter, also some of my relatives came to visit me and my mom since we haven't seen them in almost 8 months. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**Second Chances**

Ezra took a deep breath as the hum of the _Starbird_ ’s engines relaxed him; he was meditating in his and Sabine’s shared quarters while his wife was in the cockpit making some hyperspace calculations. They were currently on their way to Krownest to tell Sabine’s family about the pregnancy but both of them had decided to take a longer route to get to Krownest so they could have time for themselves before the upcoming storm.

He smiled softly when he felt the twins’ Force-signatures relaxing probably because Sabine was humming a song to herself. Ezra was fascinated with the powerful connection the twins had with the Force; they were almost four months old and even if their development was not yet complete, they could already distinguish between his and Sabine’s signature.

And talking about his wife, she had been pretty restless since they told her parents they were going to visit them a couple of days ago and, of course, Ezra had been pretty worried for her since the stress wasn’t good for her or for the babies but feeling their Force-signatures relaxing was calming for him.

He felt Sabine’s signature walking towards their quarters and opened his eyes just as the door opened.

“Hey.” She said. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt you?” She asked when she saw him kneeling on the floor.

The young man shook his head. “No, I was finishing meditating.” He said and stood up.

“That’s good.” The Mandalorian answered. “We will arrive at Krownest in a couple of hours; Chopper will let us know when we drop out of hyperspace.” She said.

“That’s good.” He said. “So…how do you feel?” He asked.

She took a deep breath and sat on the bed. “I don’t know, Ez.” She said.

Her husband sat beside her and took her hand in his.

“I know my father and Tristan will be happy with the news but my mother…” She sighed. “She is a different story.”

“Do you think she won’t take the news very well?” He asked.

“I don’t really know, Ezra.” She said. “Our children are the first Jedi-Mandalorians in almost over two thousand years.”

The Jedi wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his touch. “I just hope she doesn’t reject her own grandchildren.” The Mandalorian said.

“She won’t.” Ezra answered. “You said she wants to be part of her grandchildren’s lives so I don’t think she’ll do something that can stop her from being part of her grandchildren’s lives.” He said.

“I hope you’re right, Ez.” She said.

“Me too, babe.” He said. “Me too.”

* * *

Sabine sighed as Ezra flew the _Starbird_ towards the Wren Stronghold; she placed her hands on her still-flat stomach and hoped everything would be alright. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her husband.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, I am.” She said and stood up.

“Don’t worry, okay?” The Jedi said. “Everything will be okay.”

“Thank you, Ez.” The Mandalorian said and took his hand in hers.

“You’re welcome, dear.” Ezra answered and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other’s before walking towards the cargo bay; the Mandalorian introduced the code and the ramp lowered, they walked down the ramp and Sabine smiled softly at the sight of her parents and her brother.

Alrich smiled when he saw his daughter and his son-in-law and walked towards them.

“Welcome home, ad’ika.” He said.

“Thank you, dad.” Sabine answered and hugged him.

“You too, Ezra.” Alrich said.

“Thank you, Alrich.” The young man answered.

“Hey, sis. It’s nice to see you.” Tristan said as he hugged his older sister.

“You too, baby brother.” She answered.

“Welcome home, daughter.” Ursa said and looked at Ezra. “And welcome Ezra. I am pleased to welcome you to my home as my son-in-law for the first time.” She said.

“Thank you, Countess.” The young man answered.

“You can drop the formalities, Ezra. You may call me Ursa in private but I’ll always ask for the title in public.” The Countess said.

“Of course, Ursa.” Ezra said and he saw a small smile forming on his mother-in-law’s face.

“Now, let’s get inside. There are a couple of things I need to discuss with both of you.” She said and started to walk towards the Stronghold.

“What do you think she wants to talk about with us?” He asked.

“I don’t know, Ezra but I think it has to do with the fact that I’m the heir to the Clan.” She said.

“I thought your mother had taken the title of heir from you when she banished you.” He said.

“Yeah, she did.” She said. “And she gave it to Tristan while I was away, then, she gave it back to me after Mandalore.”

“Oh.” He said.

They walked into the throne room and Sabine was surprised to see a young woman around Tristan’s age standing in the middle of the room.

“Who is she?” Ezra asked when he saw her.

“Oh, uh…” Tristan gulped and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Alrich and Ursa smirked at their youngest child.

“Sabine, Ezra. She’s Kara from Clan Eldar.” Tristan said. “Kara, they are my older sister, Sabine and her husband Ezra Bridger.” He said.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Kara said. “Tristan’s always talking about you.” She said.

“Thank you.” The couple said in unison.

“But I’m afraid Tristan hasn’t told us about you.” Sabine added.

Tristan blushed as Kara looked at him. “Really?” She asked.

“Son, I think it’s better if you tell your sister who is Kara before she paints you in your sleep.” Alrich said with a smile on his face.

“Oh. Even if he tells me about Kara, I’m going to paint him in his sleep.” Sabine said with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Fine.” Tristan said as he sighed in defeat. “Sabine, Ezra. She is Kara, my girlfriend.” The young man said.

A wide smile appeared on Sabine’s face and gave Kara a warrior’s salute. “Nice to meet you, Kara.” She said.

“Thank you.” The younger woman said.

* * *

A few hours later, the family was having dinner in the private family wing of the Stronghold.

“Sabine, I’m glad you and Ezra came to visit us.” Ursa said through dinner.

“Thank you, mother. We wanted to come to visit you a couple of months ago but we have been pretty busy with our jobs.” She said with a straight face. She still wasn’t ready to tell them about the pregnancy..

“Well, that’s understandable.” Ursa said.

“So, how are things at work?” Alrich asked. “Have things changed now that you got married?”

“No, nothing much.” The younger woman answered. “Some kids still call me ‘Miss Wren’ but at the museum now I am known as ‘Mrs. Wren-Bridger’.”

“That’s good.” Her father said. “And what about you, Ezra?”

The Jedi swallowed his food before answering. “Well, most of the kids have always called me ‘Master Bridger’ even if I never became one.” He said. “But I have never had the heart to tell them that I’m not a Jedi Master.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Ezra.” Alrich said.

“Thank you, Alrich.” The younger man said and they continued eating.

Once the plates and the table had been cleared, they moved to the library to continue talking.

“Sabine, as I told you earlier, I want to discuss some things with both of you.” Ursa said.

“Yes, mother.” Sabine answered.

“As your father told you shortly before you got married, we both understand that Lothal has become your home more than Krownest ever was and in part, I was to blame.” The older woman said.

“Mother…” Sabine said but Ursa held up a hand.

“Sabine, please. Let me finish.” She said and the younger woman stayed quiet.

“I should have supported you when you told us about the Duchess but instead, I decided to believe the Empire instead of my own daughter.” She said. “And I am never going to forgive myself for that but I’m proud of the woman you have become.”

“Thank you, mother.” The younger Mandalorian said.

“You’re welcome, Sabine.” Ursa answered. “That being said, I need to know if you are still willing to become the next Countess of Clan Wren.” He said.

Sabine took a deep breath; she knew that sooner or later she would have this conversation with her mother.

There had been a time when she looked forward to take her mother’s place as Countess of the Clan but after her banishment, she had lost interest in leading her clan one day.

She glanced at Tristan and could see a hint of disappointment on his face. She knew it wasn’t fair to her brother for her to become the next Countess of the Clan after he had been a loyal son even in difficult times.

Tristan was always the more dutiful of the two. He always stuck to the rules more than her and he always showed interest in learning the functions of a Clan leader even if he knew that he might never become one. She knew her brother would be a better leader for their clan than she ever would and she was more than willing to step down from being the Clan’s heir and give that right to her brother.

“I’m honored that I’m still considered to be the next Countess of the Clan but I think who more deserves that position than me is Tristan.” Sabine said. “He is a strong warrior and he’s better prepared to lead the clan than I am.”

“Clan Wren will always be part of me but I think they deserve a capable leader who hasn’t betrayed them. That’s why I know my brother will be a better leader than I ever would.” She said and glanced at Tristan.

He mouthed ‘Thank you’ and she just smiled softly at him.

Ursa couldn’t help but feel proud of the woman Sabine had become, she understood her daughter's reasons for not being the next Countess but couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for pushing her away.

“I’m glad you told me this, Sabine.” The Countess answered. “However, keep in mind that if something happens to your brother and he doesn’t leave descendants, you would be the heir again.” She said.

“Yes, mother.” The younger woman said.

“Tristan, we will talk about this in more detail, tomorrow.” Ursa said.

“Yes, mother.” The young man answered.

Ursa nodded and stood up. “Well, if that’s all. I’ll go for a walk before retiring for the night.” She said.

“Actually, mother.” Sabine said, suddenly feeling a burst of confidence to tell her mother about the pregnancy. “There’s something Ezra and I want to tell you.” She said.

Ursa frowned slightly. “What is it?” She asked curiously.

Sabine took a deep breath. _Here we go._ “I’m pregnant.” She said.

The room became silent for a couple of seconds that seemed like an eternity to the Jedi-Mandalorian couple.

Alrich was the first to move; he walked up to his daughter and his son-in-law and wrapped his arms around Sabine. “Congratulations, ad’ika.” He said with a smile on his face.

“Thank you, daddy.” Sabine said as she hugged her father.

He kissed her forehead and moved to congratulate Ezra.

“Congratulations, Ezra.” He said.

“Thank you, Alrich.” The raven-haired man said and shook hands with his father-in-law.

Tristan walked up to his sister and hugged. “Congratulations, sis.” He said.

“Thank you, brother.” The artist said.

“I knew something was wrong when you turned down that glass of _ne’tra gal._ ” The young man said with a smirk on his face.

Sabine chuckled. “I guess I should have accepted the glass.” She said.

Tristan chuckled in return. “Yeah, maybe you should have.” He said, then, he turned to Ezra and extended his hand.

“Congratulations, Ezra.”

“Thank you, Tristan.” The Jedi answered as he shook hands with his brother-in-law.

Kara also congratulated them, however, Ursa was frozen in place and shocked by the news.

“Mother?” Sabine asked when she noticed that Ursa hadn’t moved.

Ursa came out from her shock and looked at her family, her eyes landed on Sabine, who had a worried look on her face.

“I’ll go to take some air.” The Countess said with

Sabine hanged her head and Ezra placed a hand on her shoulder. “I knew I shouldn’t have told her.” She said sadly and Ezra pulled her closer to him.

Alrich came forward and rubbed her back. “It’s okay, ad’ika.” He said and Sabine turned to hug him.

“I’m going to talk with her.” He said and placed a kiss on top of her head.

“Thank you, daddy.” She said against his clothes.

The Count kisser on top of her head and went to look for his wife.

* * *

Alrich found Ursa in one of the private balconies of the family wing staring at the winter landscape; he knew it had been a shock for her as it had been for him but he couldn’t blame her, he thought it would be a couple of years before their daughter told them they were going to be grandparents.

He smiled softly when an image of him and Ursa carrying their grandchild for the first time formed into his mind; he just hoped that his wife didn’t take their daughter’s pregnancy the wrong way.

“Ursa?” He asked.

She straightened up a little but didn’t move as Alrich walked up to her.

They stayed in silence and Ursa was glad that Alrich didn’t pressure her to speak and he knew she would talk when she felt ready for it.

She did not want to leave like that, without telling her daughter how she felt with the news that she would be a grandmother but it had been a complete shock for her.

Ursa did feel happy for Sabine and Ezra but she would have liked them to have been married for at least one year before starting their own family so she could get used to the idea of having Jedi-Mandalorian grandchildren. She knew there was a high probability that her future grandchildren could be Force-sensitive and therefore, they would be raised in both Jedi and Mandalorian ways.

“It seems like yesterday when I was still teaching Sabine to walk.” Alrich said.

Ursa sighed. “I can’t believe she is pregnant.” She said.

“Me neither. I always thought that they would wait a couple of years before having children but I think they don’t want to waste any more time.” He said.

“What do you mean, Alrich?” Ursa asked.

“Think about it, Ursa.” The Count said. “They already lost five years and I know that in all that time, our daughter always regretted not telling Ezra how she really felt about him.” He said.

“That’s why you weren’t surprised they were together when they came to visit us a year ago?” The Countess asked.

“Yes.” Alrich answered. “And that’s why I’m not surprised that Sabine is already pregnant even if she and Ezra haven’t been married for a year.” He said.

“I am happy for her.” Ursa said. “She just surprised me, that’s all.”

Alrich chuckled. “Well, I think I know who she got it from.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

A small smile appeared on Ursa’s face. “I’m going to congratulate Sabine. She probably thinks I’m not happy with the news.” She said. “Thank you, Alrich.”

“You’re welcome, _cyar’ika_.” He said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Ursa walked back to the family room and peeked inside; she saw that the only ones in the room were Sabine and Ezra and they were staring at the frozen lake through the big windows of the Stronghold.

Tristan and Kara were nowhere to be seen so she concluded that they had retired to their rooms.

She took a deep breath and walked into the room. “Sabine.”

The couple turned around and Sabine stepped forward. “Mother.”

“Sabine, I…” Ursa started to say but Sabine interrupted her.

“Mother, I know what you are going to say.” She said. “And if you don’t want to accept your grandchildren, then, Ezra and I will leave tomorrow and we won’t return to Krownest unless it’s an emergency.”

Ursa was surprised by this but she couldn’t blame Sabine. She had spent her whole life trying to have her approval but she never succeeded so she tried to impress her in a different way but that only made things worse; now, after many years, she and Sabine had a good mother-daughter relationship that could end if Ursa didn’t tell her the truth.

“Sabine, wait.” She said and the Jedi-Mandalorian couple stopped in their tracks.

“I am happy that you are pregnant, it’s just…you just surprised me.” Ursa said and Sabine’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I know I was not a good mother but, if you allow me, I want to be a good grandmother for you and Tristan’s children.” She said. “And I also want to apologize for everything. I wasn’t fair with you and I abandoned you when you needed me the most. I don’t know how I can ever make it up to you but I want you to know that you will always be my daughter and a Wren.”

Without warning, Sabine rushed to her mother and wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her mother’s shoulder. “Thank you, mother.” She whispered.

After the initial shock, Ursa smiled and hugged her back. “You are welcome, ad’ika.” She said.

Maybe Ursa hadn’t been a good mother to Sabine but she had a second chance with her grandchildren and she wasn’t going to waste it. She was always going to support them and protect them from those who wanted to harm them.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has a nightmare and tells Sabine a little about his and Thrawn's time in the Unknown Regions.

**Nightmares**

“Everything looks fine, Sabine.” Doctor Puri said as she turned off the ultrasound machine. “The twins are growing properly and in perfect health.” She said.

“Thank you, doctor.” Sabine said as she rolled her shirt down and got up from the examination table.

“You’re welcome.” Doctor Puri said. “We will see each other in a month for the next check-up.” She said.

Sabine shook hands with the doctor and left the examination room.

Ezra returned to the house around four o’clock, he took off his jacket and hanged it on the coat rack, then, he went to find Sabine. He walked into the nursery and smiled softly when he saw her painting, however, he didn’t expect Cuyan to growl at him.

“Woah!” He said in surprise. “It’s okay, buddy. It’s me.” He said and Cuyan stopped growling at him; he sniffed Ezra and yelped happily, then, he went to lie back on his bed.

“Hey.” She stopped painting and wrapped her arms around Ezra’s neck before kissing him.

“He has become very protective of you.” He said when they broke apart.

The Mandalorian giggled. “Reminds me of someone I know.” She said.

Ezra rolled his eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

“So, how was your day?” Sabine asked when they broke apart.

“It was good.” He said. “And what about your day? What did the doctor tell you?” He said as he placed one hand over her baby bump.

Like every month, Sabine had gone to her monthly checkup to make sure the babies were growing well and in perfect health; Ezra usually accompanied her, especially because he loved to see their children but unfortunately, this time he couldn’t go with her.

“She said the babies are growing fine and good health.” She said.

“That’s good.” He said and looked around the nursery. “It’s beautiful.” He said as he admired the paintings Sabine had done for the nursery.

She had painted a beautiful landscape of Lothal’s plains on all the walls of the nursery, she had also painted four Loth-wolves on every corner of the room and he could also see some Loth-cats playing and hiding among the tall grass but what he liked the most was the beautiful sunset that she had painted in the background.

“Thanks.” She answered with a proud smile on her face. “I think it’s my best artwork so far.” She said.

“I hate to say this but this isn’t your best artwork yet.” He said.

Sabine shot him a glare and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Oh, really?” She asked. “Then, please tell me what do you consider to be my best artwork so far, and don’t say it’s the painting I made in yours and Zeb’s old room all those years ago.” She said rather annoyed.

Ezra chuckled. “No, I wasn’t going to say that.” He said, then, he placed his hand over her baby bump again. “This. This is your best artwork so far.”

Sabine looked at him confused.

“I know the twins are not born yet but I can already picture them.” He said.

“Really?” The Mandalorian asked and her husband nodded.

“Yeah. I have this image of you and me carrying our children after they are born and they are the perfect combination of you and me.” The Jedi said. “I can only see their faces but that’s enough for me to know they are the best artworks that you have ever made.” He said.

Sabine smiled and wrapped her arms around Ezra’s neck. “Not all the credit is mine _cyar’ika_ , you also had something to do.” She said.

Ezra chuckled and stared into her amber eyes. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” She said and leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Ezra’s eyes shot open and sat up in bed panting heavily, he could feel his heart beating faster in his chest and the sweat running down his back; he looked around the dark room and realized he was in his and Sabine’s bedroom. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and turned his head to the left and smiled softly when he saw Sabine sleeping peacefully beside him.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, he got up carefully from the bed so as not to wake her and went out to their private terrace.

The young man sighed and hanged his head as he leaned against the railing of the terrace.

“Ez?” Sabine asked and he turned around.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He said.

She walked to him. “The twins woke me up, I’m guessing they felt your emotions through the Force.” She said as she placed a hand on her growing baby bump.

Ezra smiled softly and placed his hand on top of hers. “I’m sorry about that.” He said. “I should try to keep my walls up, Kanan always said I should work on it.”

“It’s okay, Ez. I’m not mad.” The Mandalorian said and placed a hand on his scarred cheek. “Did you have a nightmare?” She asked worried and her husband nodded.

“Are they coming back?” She asked.

He shook his head. “No.” He said.

“Can you tell me what the nightmare was about?” She asked worried.

“I was on the _Chimera_ ’s bridge and Thrawn was standing in front of me. I told him that I had done what he had asked and that he had to keep his word that he wasn’t going to destroy the city but he just smiled and ordered his men to continue the bombardment.” He said. “I yelled at him and he just stood there while Capitol City was reduced to ashes. I told him to stop but he kept ignoring me until he ordered his men to target the Imperial Dome.”

Ezra’s voice started to quiver. “T-t-they fired at it and destroyed it with all of you inside it and I felt helpless because…because I couldn’t do anything to stop him from killing you!” He said as tears ran down his cheeks.

Sabine pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay, babe. It was only a dream.” She said and Ezra buried his face into the crook of her neck and cried softly.

“Here.” Sabine said and gave him a cup of tea.

“Thank you, love.” Ezra said and sipped his tea. “’Bine, get some sleep. I’ll go to bed when I finish the tea. I promise.” He said.

The Mandalorian smiled and shook her head. “Don’t worry about me, babe.” She said. “Besides, the little ones are pretty active.” She said and emphasized her point by taking Ezra’s hand and placing it on the place where she felt one of the babies kicking against her stomach.

Ezra smiled when he felt the small kicks against his hand. Since he had felt the babies move for the first time a week ago, Ezra took every opportunity he had to place his hand on Sabine’s baby bump and try to feel the babies.

“I think they will sleep when their daddy goes to sleep too.” She said with a smile on her face.

The young man chuckled and kissed her stomach softly. “I love you.” He whispered against her skin.

“We love you too.” She said as she ran a hand through his hair.

The Jedi stood up and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Sabine moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other’s.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” She said after a couple of minutes.

She took his hand and led him back to their room.

Ezra was glad to have a woman like Sabine at his side. It’s true that both of them had been through a lot in recent years but they also had each other to support each other when the bad days came back to haunt them and it was the only thing Ezra cared about.

They arrived at their room and laid down on the bed; once Sabine found a comfortable position for her and the babies, she rested her head on Ezra’s chest while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Ez?” She asked.

“Yes?”

“I know you already told me what you lived during your time in the Unknown Regions but I still don’t understand how you and Thrawn became friends.” Sabine said.

“Thrawn and I never became friends, Sabine.” He said. “During our time in the Unknown Regions we both got to know and learned to trust each other. At first, it wasn’t easy because he was an Imperial and he had caused the death of many of our friends and companions but when we understood that it was necessary to form an alliance to survive, I decided to trust him even if it meant he could kill me during my sleep.” He said.

* * *

_Ezra opened his eyes and closed them again immediately when he felt the pounding in his head, after a couple of minutes, the pain had subsided and opened his eyes again, only to find the end of a blaster barrel pointed between his eyes._

_He looked up and met with the red eyes of Grand Admiral Thrawn._

_“Where are we?” He asked._

_“I don’t know.” Ezra said as he tried to sit up._

_“You were the one who called those…those things!” Thrawn said. “Where are we?!”_

_“I don’t know!” The young man said as he stood up. “Listen, Thrawn. If the Purrgils dropped us in the orbit of this planet, it was for something.” He said and cradled his left arm._

_Thrawn seemed to relax and lowered his blaster. “So, this was your plan?” He asked._

_“Yes.” Ezra answered. “It was the only way to make sure that Lothal could be completely free from Imperial occupation.”_

_“Do you really think your friends will be victorious?” The Chiss asked._

_“I know they will.” The young Jedi said and took a deep breath. “Listen, Thrawn. We will be here for a while, the best way to ensure our survival is to ally and trust each other.”_

_Thrawn stared at Ezra for a couple of minutes, he knew the young man was right. If there was a slim possibility of someone finding them on this planet, the two of them had better stick together in case their ‘rescuers’ weren’t so kind._

_“I agree.” The Chiss answered._

_Ezra nodded and they walked to the remains of their escape pod._

* * *

“I’m just glad he did trust you and didn’t kill you during your sleep.” Sabine said as she placed a kiss on his chest.

“Well, he understood that neither of us would survive on that planet if we didn’t ally.” The young man answered.

“Yes, I guess you’re right.” The Mandalorian said.

Ezra smiled and looked down at his wife. “I’m just glad to be here with you, _cyar’ika_.” He said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Me too, Ez.” She said and kissed his cheek.


	6. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weeks for the due date get closer, Sabine and Ezra make sure everything is ready for the big day as well as spending time with their family.

**Countdown**

Sabine grunted a little as she felt a kick against her stomach again and moved slightly on the bed to find a better position for her and the babies, then, she tried to catch up on more sleep but failed miserably in doing so when she felt another kick for the thousandth time that night.

She was almost eight months old but because she was carrying twins, Doctor Puri had told her that she could go into labor any time from now, so she and Ezra had everything ready for the big day.

However, as much as Sabine loved being pregnant (and Ezra’s attentions), she hated that she could no longer stand for long periods of time before her ankles and back really started to ache (having to carry two human beings inside you wasn’t an easy task) and she also hated that she could no longer have a full night’s rest since lately, the twins were more active than usual and they seemed to calm down only when Ezra was around. She also noticed she had gotten a lot bigger than Hera did when she was pregnant with Jacen, making her difficult to move around the house without Ezra or Hera’s help.

She tried to get into another comfortable position, hoping that the twins would let her sleep but when she felt another kick, she sighed in frustration.

“S’bine?” Ezra asked, voice heavy with sleep. “Are you okay?” He asked.

When she didn’t answer, he sat up in bed and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, then, he looked at her. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes…it’s just the twins.” She answered, feeling a little guilty for waking up her husband. “Sorry for waking you.”

“It’s okay.” He answered and crawled closer to her, then, he placed his hand over her baby bump. “Hey, you two. Let your mother sleep, she has been doing a great job keeping you safe and taking care of you, so you should be more grateful and let her rest.”

Sabine smiled softly at Ezra’s actions and sighed happily when she no longer felt the twins’ kicks. “I think they fell asleep.” She murmured.

Ezra smiled and kissed her baby bump before lying down next to his wife. “Try to sleep, okay?” He said. “You need all the rest you can get before these two make their introduction into the world.”

“I will.” She said as she relaxed against her pillow. “Thank you, Ez. I love you.” She said.

The Jedi leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you too, babe.” He said and his smile widened when he heard Sabine’s peaceful breaths.

“Happy anniversary, _cyar’ika_.”

* * *

“Ezra, where are we going?” Sabine asked as they walked through the streets of Capitol City.

“It’s a surprise.” The Jedi said with a smile.

They walked for a couple of blocks until they arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

“Ezra, how far is it?” The Mandalorian asked.

“Not too far, actually...here we are!” He said happily.

Sabine looked at the old building behind her husband. “Ezra, what are we doing in front of an abandoned warehouse?” She asked.

“Happy anniversary, Sabine.” He said with a soft smile on his face.

“Wha..? Ez, what’s all this?” She asked confused.

Ezra blushed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, today marks one year since we got married and I know you have been talking about opening your own gallery and giving art classes but with the move and the pregnancy, I know you haven’t had time to look for the ideal place for your gallery so I decided to look for a building that had enough light for your study and that was not far from school and this is what I found.” He said. “I know it needs a restoration but…” He couldn’t finish since Sabine hugged him.

“Thank you, Ez.” She said.

He smiled. “You’re welcome, babe.” He said as he wrapped an arm around her back.

Sabine smiled but she soon remembered what Ezra had said, today it was their wedding anniversary and she completely had forgotten to buy a gift for him.

“I’m sorry, Ez.” She said, feeling guilty.

The dark-haired man frowned. “Why are you sorry?” He asked confused.

“Because I completely forgot our wedding anniversary and I couldn’t buy you a gift.” She said disappointed.

“Sweetheart, I don’t care if you didn’t buy me a gift, having you at my side is enough for me, besides, you’re going to give me the best gifts in the whole universe.” He said as he placed a hand over her baby bump.

“Ezra, you’re getting cheesy.” She said with tears in her eyes. _Damn hormones._ “And if you continue like this, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week.”

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

Sabine shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. “I love you.” She said when they broke apart.

“I love you too.” He said and kissed her forehead. “Do you want to see the inside?” He asked after a couple of minutes.

“Yes. Let’s see if this place is as good as you said.” She said and they went into the warehouse.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Ezra sighed happily as he put the last box of diapers in the nursery’s closet. He closed the door and looked around the room with a soft smile on his face.

“ _Ez?_ ” Sabine’s voice asked.

“I’m in the nursery!” He answered.

He heard footsteps and saw Sabine waddling into the room.

“Hey.” He said with a smile on his face.

“Hey.” She answered. “Hera called, she says she’s on her way here. She just went to buy some things we need for the meal.” She said.

“Okay. Where are Jacen and Zeb?” He asked.

“In the courtyard, they are playing catch with Cuyan.” Sabine answered.

“So he finally stopped growling at Zeb, huh?” The dark-haired man said.

Sabine chuckled. “I think Cuyan stopped growling at Zeb just because I came looking for you.” She said.

Ezra chuckled. “That Loth-wolf has really become very overprotective of you.” He said.

“Well, he knows how important these little ones are for us.” She said as she rubbed a hand over her bump.

“Yeah, he does.” Ezra said with a loving look in his eyes.

“So, have you already finished up here?” She asked as she looked around the nursery.

“Yup, I did.” Ezra answered. “What do you think?” He asked.

“Everything looks good, Ez.” The Mandalorian said. “But, uh, don’t you think you bought too many toys for the babies? They won’t be able to use many of them until they are six months old.” She said and pointed at the boxes that were stacked in the next room.

“I know but I wanted to have all the bases covered.” Ezra answered. “Most of our incomes will be destined to buy diapers, food and clothes for the twins, so I thought we could get ahead with the toys.” He said and walked to the crib.

“Look, I already chose the stuffed animals for the twins, a Loth-cat and a Loth-wolf.” He said and showed her the stuffed animals.

“You’re going to spoil them.” Sabine said with a soft smile on her face.

“Well, they are our kids. I think we have that right.” The Jedi said and his wife only shook her head in return.

“You’re a dork, you know?” She said.

“Yes, but I’m your dork.” He said.

“Yes, you are.” Sabine said as she placed a hand on the back of his neck, then, she pulled him down to kiss him.

They broke apart when they heard a speeder approaching.

“That must be Hera.” He said.

“Yeah, c’mon. We have a big meal to prepare.” She said as she took his hand and took him downstairs.

* * *

“Hi, Ezra.” Jacen said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, pup.” The young man said as he cut the vegetables for the salad.

“What are you doing?” The seven-year old boy asked as he sat down on a high stool.

“I’m just cutting the vegetables for the salad, do you want to help me?” Ezra asked.

“Yep!” Jacen said and hopped down from the stool and walked to where Ezra was standing.

Once Ezra taught him how to cut the vegetables, they cut the rest of the vegetables in comfortable silence, however, Ezra couldn’t help but feel that Jacen was hiding something.

“Ezra?” Jacen asked suddenly.

“Yes, pup?”

“Are you and Sabine still going to love me when the babies come?” The half-Twi’lek boy asked.

The question caught Ezra off guard by Jacen’s question but he understood why Jacen had asked that, he was afraid of being replaced.

“Of course, we will.” Ezra answered as he stopped cutting. “J, listen to me. Sabine and I will always love you, no matter what. You are our little brother and that will never change, you hear me?”

Jacen nodded. “Yeah.” He said and hugged Ezra. “I love you.”

“I love you too, pup.” The young man said with a smile on his face and ruffled Jacen’s green hair. “And I know the babies will love you too.”

“Really?” Jacen asked.

Ezra nodded. “Yup, they get super happy when they hear your voice, J and they are going to look up to you.” He said.

“Really?” The seven-year old asked.

“Yes and you can help them to learn all kinds of stuff like drawing or playing.” The Jedi said.

“I can do that!” Jacen said happily.

“I know you will, pup and I know you’ll be an amazing uncle.” Ezra said with a smile on his face.

* * *

“When is your due date?” Zeb asked as Ezra and Hera picked up the dishes and took them inside.

Sabine sighed as she placed a hand on her baby bump. “According to Dr. Puri, since it’s my first pregnancy and I’m carrying twins, I could go into labor any time from now.” She said.

“I’m guessing you and Ezra have everything ready, right?” The Lasat asked.

“Yup, I already have my suitcase ready for when we have to leave for the hospital and the nursery is also ready for the twins.” She said.

“And what about your family?” Zeb asked.

“They’ll be here in a couple of weeks; they want to be here when the babies come so…” She said trailing off.

“That’s good.” The purple Lasat said. “So, have you already chosen the names for the babies?”

Sabine nodded. “Yes, we still don’t know what we’re going to have but we already chose the names.” She said.

“Nice. Care to tell me what names you chose?” Zeb asked.

“Sorry, Zeb. That’s a surprise.” Ezra said as he stood beside Sabine.

Zeb grumbled something under his breath and the young couple laughed.

The rest of the evening went uneventful, Sabine and Ezra were happy to spend time with their family before the arrival of the twins. Ezra still couldn’t believe that he and Sabine were going to become parents at any moment but he knew that their family would be there for them and the babies.

Ever since she told him she was pregnant, his love for Sabine had only grown these past months as their children grew inside her. Sabine could barely stand for a couple of minutes before feeling tired or how she couldn’t walk around the house without his or Hera’s help, yet she was always smiling and laughing. He loved feeling the twins’ happy emotions through the Force when Sabine hummed a song for them because that only proved how much they loved her. He couldn’t wait for the day when he would be able to hold his children in his arms and see if the visions he had were right, he also knew that he would love her the most when she brought the twins into the world. He was fortunate and he would never trade his family for anything in the galaxy. Of that, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on this story! :)
> 
> I'll be back in January with the chapter I'm sure many of you have been waiting for since I started writing this story...the birth of the twins! 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Have a happy and safe holiday season! :)


	7. Welcome to Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter but, unfortunately, a few days before the end of the year my dog passed away and decided to take a little break.
> 
> Anyway, here we are with the chapter all of you have been waiting for.

**Welcome to our family.**

**_Then (2 months pregnant)_ **

Sabine and Ezra were on their private terrace enjoying the evening breeze. They were both sitting on one of the lounge chairs, she was leaning against his strong chest while he had his arms around her and rested a hand protectively on her stomach were the babies were sheltered; just a few hours ago they had found out that they were going to have twins and even if they were both surprised by the news, they were both very happy.

The Mandalorian sighed happily and rested her head into the space between his neck and shoulder as she intertwined her fingers with the ones that were resting on her still-flat stomach.

“You okay?” Ezra asked softly.

“Yeah, I am.” She said and kissed his jaw. “You?”

Ezra smiled. “I’m very happy.” He said. “I still can’t believe we’re going to have twins.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“What would you like to have?” He asked.

“I want them to be healthy.” She answered. “Don’t worry about that, Ez. Whatever we have, we are going to love them very much.” The Mandalorian said and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He said and stood up, then, he walked to the front of the lounge chair and sat in front of her.

“What are you doing?” Sabine asked.

“I want to try something.” He said and extended his palm out. “May I?” He asked.

Sabine gave him a big smile when she understood what he wanted to do, she leaned back into the chair and allowed him access. The Jedi placed his hand on her stomach again and closed his eyes.

Sabine watched in awe as she saw and felt Ezra concentrating while he connected with the teeny life forms inside her. The young man opened his eyes and exhaled in wonder.

“They are like the brightest stars in the galaxy.” He said, still in awe.

“Really?” Sabine asked.

“Yeah, they are so bright and strong.” He answered as his thumb caressed the soft fabric of her shirt. “I wish you could feel it too, ‘Bine.” He said.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. “I love you, Ez.”

“I love you too, my beautiful warrior.” He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**_Now_ **

Ezra was making breakfast when Sabine waddled into the kitchen.

“Morning, babe.” He said.

“Morning.” She said and sat down on the chair.

The young man walked to the table and set a plate with fruit and a glass of juice.

“Thank you.” Sabine said.

“You’re welcome.” He said and returned to finish breakfast, a few minutes later, he walked back to the table and set down two plates with scrambled eggs and nerf sausage. “So, how do you feel?” He asked.

“I’m good but the twins have been pretty active since dawn.” She answered and rubbed her stomach. “Every time I move, one of them kicks.” She said and took a bite from her breakfast.

“Well, they are running out of space in there.” Ezra said and started to eat his breakfast.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Ezra took the day to do some errands and to see how the remodeling of Sabine’s gallery was going.

He returned around sunset and found Sabine watching a holomovie in the living room, he sat down and Sabine leaned into her husband’s arms.

“Are these babies ever going to get here?” She sighed.

Ezra laughed softly. “You start to sound like Jacen.” He said and she shot him a glare, he smiled lovingly at her and rubbed her stomach. “Don’t worry, they’ll get here soon.” He began massaging her shoulders.

Sabine left out a happy sigh. “Thanks, I needed that.” She said as she closed her eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Ezra said and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

Sabine turned to say something when she felt a cramp.

“You okay?” Ezra asked worried when he saw her grimace.

“Yeah.” Sabine answered and rubbed her stomach. “Just a little cramp.”

“Are you sure?” He asked worried.

“Ezra, I’m fine.” The Mandalorian said. She stood up slowly and a gush of liquid soaked the couch.

The Jedi and the Mandalorian looked at each other in shock, knowing what was going on. “I’ll be back.” He said and ran up the stairs. He came back less than a minute later, carrying Sabine’s suitcase.

“I’ll comm Hera and tell her to meet us at the hospital.” He said.

“Okay.” Sabine said as Ezra guided her to the garage.

“We also need to comm your parents.” The young man said. “When are they supposed to arrive?”

“They’re supposed to be here in – ah!” A contraction hit her and she clutched her stomach.

“You okay?” Ezra said as he placed a hand on her back.

Sabine nodded as she recovered her breath. Ezra looked at her worriedly and closed his eyes, sending calming and comforting feelings through the Force to help her.

The Mandalorian sighed in relief and opened her eyes. “Thank you, Ez.”

“You’re welcome. Now, c’mon.” He said.

The young couple loaded up in the speeder and headed to Lothal’s Medical Center; while Ezra drove through Lothal’s plains, he commed Hera.

 _C’mon, c’mon. Answer._ He thought, he smiled softly when Chopper answered the call. “Chopper! I need to talk with Hera. Where’s she?”

“ _Wup, wup, wuup_.” Chopper answered.

“What do you mean she’s not available?!” Ezra asked surprised, a hint of panic in his voice.

“ _Wup, wuup, wup.”_ Chopper said.

“Chopper, I don’t care if she’s in a meeting! This is an emergency!” The Jedi said urgently.

“ _Wup, wup, wup._ ”

Ezra was about to answer when Sabine answered for him. “Chopper, if you don’t contact Hera, I promise I will reprogram you into a sanitation droid!” She snapped.

The young man swore he saw Chopper tremble at Sabine’s threat, the droid disappeared for a couple of seconds and reappeared again with Hera at his side.

“Hera!” Ezra said, happy to see his adoptive mother.

“ _Ezra? What’s wrong?”_ The Twi’lek asked. “ _Chopper told me there’s an emergency.”_

“Yes, about that…Sabine’s water broke.” He blurted out.

 _“What?! When?!”_ Hera asked in shock.

“A couple of minutes ago but I must’ve been…contracting all day.” Sabine said and winced in pain when another contraction hit.

“We’re on our way to the hospital.” Ezra said.

 _“Okay, I’ll comm Zeb and tell him to take Jacen to the hospital and I’ll see you there in a couple of minutes.”_ Hera said.

The Jedi nodded and ended the holo-call. They arrived at the Medical Center a few minutes later and their doctor met them at the entrance.

“Doctor Puri!” Ezra said.

“Mr. Bridger.” The doctor answered and asked for a wheelchair for Sabine. “Hi, Sabine. When did the contractions start?” She asked.

“Uh…an hour ago.” Ezra answered.

Doctor Puri nodded. “Let’s get you settled into a room.” She said and they took Sabine into the delivery room.

* * *

 **_T_ ** **_hen (4 months pregnant)_ **

The young couple walked into Sabine’s old room after saying goodnight to Sabine’s parents.

“Well, that went better than I expected.” Ezra said as the door closed behind him.

“Yeah, I…can’t believe she’s actually happy for us.” Sabine said and sat down on her old bed, Ezra walked closer to her and sat down beside her.

“I told you everything was going to be okay.” He said.

Sabine chuckled softly. “You did.” She answered.

Ezra smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Sabine placed her hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other’s, the young man moved his hand and placed it on her growing stomach, he smiled softly when he felt the twins humming in the Force.

* * *

**_Now_ **

Hera, Jacen, Zeb and Chopper arrived at Lothal’s Medical Center ten minutes later after the Twi’lek had talked with Ezra and Sabine. They walked through the halls of the hospital until Hera spotted the front desk and walked up to it.

“Excuse me.” She said to the nurse. “Can you give me information about a patient?” She asked.

“Sure, what is the patient’s name?” The nurse asked.

“Sabine Wren-Bridger.”

The nurse tapped something in her datapad and looked at Hera. “Are you Hera Syndulla?”

“Yes, I am.” Hera answered confused.

“Mr. Bridger left instructions that you and Ursa Wren are the only ones authorized to accompany them during the labor.” The nurse answered.

“Oh, thank you.” The pilot said, surprised. “Can you please tell me what room number is it?”

“Yes. Room 115.” The nurse answered.

“Thank you.” Hera said and turned around. “Zeb, you, Jacen and Chopper wait in the waiting room.”

“Sure. Should I contact anyone else?” The Lasat asked.

Hera thought for a moment. “I don’t know if Ezra already comm Sabine’s parents but I’ll let you know if we need anything.” She said.

“Okay.” Zeb answered.

Hera smiled softly and looked at her son. “Listen, love. I need to go and help your brother and Sabine, okay?” She said.

Jacen nodded. “Are the babies coming?” He asked.

Hera nodded. “Yes, hun. They are.” She said. “So I need you to stay here with Zeb and Chop, okay?” She said and Jacen nodded.

“Is ‘Bine gonna be okay?” He asked.

“Yes, hun. She’s gonna be okay.” The Twi’lek said and kissed her son on top of his head, then, she headed to Sabine’s room.

* * *

**_Then (7 months pregnant)_ **

It was a beautiful day of autumn and the Jedi-Mandalorian couple was lying down on the couch of the living room talking about other possible names for the twins.

Long before Sabine got pregnant, they had discussed possible names for their future children and they had both agreed that if their first child was a girl, they were going to name her Mira, after Ezra’s mother and if it was a boy, they were going to name him Caleb, after Kanan’s real name. They both knew it was a good way to honor them.

“How about Eli?” Ezra asked as he placed his hand on her swollen stomach.

“Eli?” Sabine asked.

“Yes, I think it was the name of my grandfather.” The Jedi said.

“I like it.” She said as she placed her hand on top of his and intertwined her fingers with his. “Eli Wren-Bridger.”

The young man smiled and kissed her cheek. “And if we have another girl?” He asked.

Sabine thought for a moment. “Aileen.” She simply said.

“Aileen.” Ezra said, testing the name. “Aileen Wren-Bridger. I like it.” He said.

The artist warrior smiled and rested her head on Ezra’s shoulder. She couldn’t wait to become a mother.

* * *

**_Now_ **

Ursa, Alrich and Tristan walked into the Medical Center looking around either for Ezra or Hera.

Zeb stood up when he saw Sabine’s parents and brother. “Count Wren.” He said.

“Captain Orrelios.” Alrich said. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise.” Zeb answered. “When did you arrive?” He asked.

“Just a couple of minutes ago.” Alrich answered. “Ezra commed us and told us Sabine’s water had broken. We practically came here after our ship landed.” He said. “Have you heard anything?”

The Lasat shook his head. “No but Ezra left instructions that only your wife and Hera are allowed to accompany them during the labor.” He said.

“Thank you, I’ll let Ursa know.” Alrich said and went to talk with his wife.

“Ursa.”

“Alrich. Do you know something?” The Countess asked.

Her husband nodded. “Ezra left instructions that you and Hera are the only ones authorized to accompany them during labor.” He said.

Ursa blinked. She really wasn’t expecting Sabine to want her by her side during labor due to the history between them but she realized that despite everything, her daughter still wanted her by her side in one of the most important days of her life.

“Alright. I’ll go with them.” She said.

Her husband nodded and smiled softly. “Tristan and I will stay here.” He said.

Ursa nodded and started to walk towards Sabine’s room but before turning around the corner, she looked at her husband one last time and he gave him a nod of encouragement. She smiled softly and headed to Sabine’s room.

* * *

Almost five hours later, Sabine was ready to start pushing, Ezra, Hera and Ursa were at her side, coaching her through.

“Okay, Sabine.” Doctor Puri said. “Next contraction we are going to push, are you ready?”

The Mandalorian nodded and asked for Ezra’s hand to hold, she grabbed his hand and he placed a kiss on the side of her head.

“You can do this, I know you can.” He whispered and sure enough, a contraction ripped through Sabine’s body.

“AAHH!” She screamed.

“You can do it, Sabine!” Hera coached.

“Alright.” The doctor said. “I can see the head. Now, push!”

Sabine screamed as she pushed.

“Good. Now, push!” The doctor said.

The Mandalorian screamed again and Ezra winced in pain as his wife squeezed his hand with great force.

“You’re doing it great, ad’ika.” Ursa said as she brushed her daughter’s damp hair from her sweaty forehead.

“Just one more push, Sabine and we will be done with the first baby.” Doctor Puri said.

Sabine screamed one last time and pushed. Ezra looked down and watched in horrified fascination as one of the twins made its debut into the world; the doctor cleaned the newborn’s nose and mouth. The newborn took a big breath and gave a loud and healthy cry. The young man felt tears in the corner of his eyes and began to cry and laugh at the same time.

“Ezra? Is the baby okay?” Sabine breathlessly asked.

“Yes, she’s fine.” The Jedi said.

“It’s a girl?” The Mandalorian asked with a choked laugh.

“A beautiful girl!”

The doctor cut the cord and handed the squirming, crying and healthy child to a nurse who took her to an adjacent room so they could clean her and examine her.

“Alright, Sabine. You need to catch your breath.” Doctor Puri said. “The second baby can be born at any time.” She said.

As soon as the doctor finished speaking, Sabine’s water broke again and a contraction ripped through her body.

“AAH!” She screamed.

“Okay, here we go again.” The doctor said. “Ready, Sabine?”

The Mandalorian nodded and Ezra sent her a burst of strength through the Force, then, they got ready to receive their second child.

“Good, now push!”

A couple of minutes later, the cry of a baby filled the room as the new parents cried with happiness. The doctor handed the baby to another nurse and she also took the newborn to the next room.

“You did amazing, babe! I’m so proud of you.” Ezra said as he took her sweaty face between his hands and rested his forehead against hers. Sabine placed her hands over his as smiled while she recovered her breath.

“You did it great, Sabine.” Hera said with tears of happiness in her eyes and hugged the younger woman.

“Thank you, Hera.” The artist answered with a tired smile.

“You did it amazing, daughter.” Ursa said, trying to hold back her tears of happiness but without avail. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, mother.” Sabine said.

“You’re welcome, ad’ika.”

Once the medical droids finished taking care of the final aspects of the birth and Hera and Ursa left the room to give the new parents some privacy and time with their children before the rest of their family and friends were allowed to see them, the nurses came back into the room, each one carrying a baby.

“Here we are. Your daughter and your son.” One of the nurses said quietly as she placed the tiny, pink bundle in Ezra’s waiting arms. The second nurse walked to the bed and placed the second tiny, blue bundle in Sabine’s waiting arms.

The new parents marveled at their newborn children, a girl and a boy, both of them were a perfect blend of their parents. They had Ezra’s bluish-black hair and skin tone, Sabine’s nose and chin, Ezra’s cheekbones and even if the babies looked alike, the young man had a feeling that the only physical difference between them was their eyes; even if the babies had their eyes closed, Ezra had a feeling that their daughter had inherited Sabine’s amber-brown eyes and their son Ezra’s royal blue eyes but they would have to wait to know for sure.

“They are perfect.” Sabine said happily.

“They are.” The young man said, then, he looked at his wife. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired but for him, she still looked as beautiful as the day he had met her.

The Mandalorian turned her head and frowned softly when she saw that he was staring at her with a loving look in his eyes. “You okay?” She asked confused.

“Yeah, I am.” He said softly. “You have no idea how proud I am of you and how much I love you right now.” He said.

She smiled softly and shook her head playfully at his cheesiness but decided to let it go for the moment, then, she leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder not tearing her eyes from the baby boy that was cradled in her arms. She sighed happily as the young man rested his head against hers.

* * *

The Jedi-Mandalorian couple looked up when they heard a soft knock on the door and smiled widely when they saw Hera, Jacen, Zeb and the rest of their family standing in the doorway.

“Hey, guys.” Ezra said softly. “Come on in.”

The group walked inside and filled the room, both Sabine and Ezra were surprised to see Ahsoka, Rex and Ryder Azhadi among the group.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing here?" The Jedi asked.

"Well, I was around the system and wanted to meet the new members of the family.” The Torguta said. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” The new parents said in unison.

“So, how are you feeling?” Tristan asked.

“Tired but happy.” Sabine answered with a soft smile on her face.

Jacen walked closer to the bed. “Can I see the babies, ‘Bine?” He asked.

“Of course, J!” She said with a smile on her face.

Hera lifted her son up and sat him on the bed next to Sabine. Both Ezra and Sabine brought him closer to the so he could see them better. He beamed as he looked at the babies.

“They’re so small!” Jacen exclaimed and the grown-ups laughed softly. “Are you sure they were in your stomach, ‘Bine?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Sabine answered.

“Me too.” Ezra said.

“So, what are their names?” Zeb asked.

The new parents smiled as they exchanged looks, then, they looked at their family and friends.

“Well,” Ezra began. “We decided to name them after some very admirable, important and inspiring people who fought for what they believed in and fought for others.” He said.

“We decided to name our daughter after my mom and our son after my dad but he’s also named after the most important man in our lives, the one who sacrificed himself so that we were here today.”

“We want to introduce you to Mira and Caleb Ephraim Wren-Bridger.” Sabine proudly said.

Hera’s eyes widened in shock by the fact that they had chosen to name the baby after Kanan’s real name. She wasn’t expecting that at all. She felt her chin start to wobble a bit, she took a deep breath and covered her mouth as she tried to recompose herself because she definitely felt tears forming in her eyes as she stared at Sabine and Ezra. The others were also staring at them, surprised by the choice but happy knowing Kanan would be honored by this.

“That’s daddy’s name, right mommy?” Jacen asked as he looked at his mother.

Hera looked at her son and smiled as she wiped her eyes with her hand. “Yes, it is, hun.” She said warmly, then, she looked at the young couple. “I think Kanan would be honored. Thank you.”

The couple smiled. “Would you like to hold him?” Sabine asked.

“Of course!” The Twi’lek said, then, Sabine transferred the baby boy into Hera’s arms. She smiled softly as Caleb got comfortable in her ams. “Hi, Caleb.” Everyone in the room smiled as Hera rocked the newborn.

Ursa saw how happy Sabine was and was glad she had a second chance to be part of Sabine’s life. She probably knew that her ancestors were probably frowning upon her for admitting a Jedi into her clan and for having allowed her daughter to marry him but she could see how much Sabine loved Ezra and her children and it was all that mattered to her right now.

“Mom?" Sabine's voice broke her thoughts and she looked at her.

"Would you like to hold Mira?" The younger woman asked.

Ursa was surprised by Sabine's offering; she still didn't feel that she deserved Sabine's trust and fondness but she was going to do her best to be a good grandmother.

"Of-of course." She answered.

Ursa walked closer to Ezra and he transferred the little girl into her arms. The Countess could feel tears in her eyes as Mira wrapped her tiny hand around her finger.

"Hello, Mira. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Ursa said. "You and your brother are going to be very special.” She said, then, she turned Mira so everyone could see her. “This is your family and they will always be there for you and Caleb and to support you no matter what.”

Ezra and Sabine smiled as the rest of the family got closer to see the twins better. The young man wrapped an arm around his wife and she rested her head in the space between his neck and shoulder, she sighed happily as Ezra placed a kiss on top of her head and they knew that, somewhere on the plains of Lothal, there was a white Loth-wolf that was smiling at them.


End file.
